


Clexa - Star Wars

by SeattleLassie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeattleLassie/pseuds/SeattleLassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and her family live in Coruscant under the Galactic Empire. Clarke and her friends escape the grips of Palpatine and run into Lexa, the commander of the Rebel Alliance.</p><p>Ensue blasters, Jedi forces and terrible writing! Huzzah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Execution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Clexa AU and I'm not sure if anyone is going to like it or want to read it. Here's the first chapter, if people are interested, I will continue.
> 
> I have a few further chapters that I'll be preparing to post.
> 
> Suggestions? Comments? Thoughts?

Clarke’s hands trembled as she tried to clutch them tightly together before herself. Her tan and blue ensemble, mixed with bright blonde tresses, were in stark contrast to the dimly lit and cold hallways that her mother and herself were being forcefully guided down. Clarke wanted to run; run ahead to her father, run back to the ship they arrived on, run to her friends back home or maybe even run to the secluded area of the hospital where she’d find herself sleeping between shifts. If it hadn’t been for the gentle hand of her mother Abby upon her back and the stomping of the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers on the metal grates covering the floor, she might have.

They were guided into a large room with many tiers of seating. Large, high backed, black leather chairs curved around the isles. It was a circular room, like an upside down dome and at the bottom was a singular chair, surrounded by the Galactic Empire crest which had been painted onto the floor. Their escort quickly marched them down the steps towards the closest ring of chairs, urging them to sit. Two stormtroopers jogged back up the steps to guard the door while the other two remained with Clarke and Abby.

The silence in the room was deafening and Clarke was growing even more uncomfortable in the stiff leather chair. Her mother shifted towards her and tears glistened in her eyes. They had yet to fall down her cheeks but the way her hands trembled in her lap it was obvious her emotions were fraying.

“Years ago, this is where the council of the Republic would hold trials. Members would sit in these chairs and listen to the arguments for and against. They’d vote to make decisions for the good of the people or upon the fate of the accused. Palpatine doesn’t hold trails. His decisions are final. I refuse to believe your father has done wrong. ” Abby whispered quietly to Clarke as she told her about the senate building they were in on Coruscant. 

Clarke shook her head softly, her blue eyes shooting up to the top of the stairs as a two large doors slid open with a hiss. She could feel the strain in her neck as she tried to see who was entering. The man wore a black suit, accented in red with a deep red vest. He was followed closely by an officer in the Galactic Army as indicated by her uniform and a handful of the Royal Guard. Behind them was her father, being dragged, cuffed and gagged by two white clad Stormtroopers. Clarke hated how sterile they looked in their shining armor, as though the blasters they carried were just for appearances.

Clarke’s father was placed in the chair at the center of the room, his restraints being connected to the chair so he was unable to move. She watched him, pleading him to meet her eyes without speaking. She wanted to see the truth, hear it from him but she heard the booming of Palpatine’s voice instead.

“Jake Griffin has been found guilty of treason to the Galactic Empire and is hence sentenced to death.” His lips were moving but Clarke’s eyes were focused on his sagging purplish skin and light yellow eyes. She felt her fingers dig into her thighs as her lungs stood still, she was unable to breathe in or out, Palpatine’s words ringing in her mind. The crimson robed Royal Guard stationed themselves around the floor in a protective fashion around Palpatine. They carried large force pikes that looked like metal sticks and anonymous helmets, causing them to be even more intimidating than the stormtroopers.

Abby stood while crying out “Do you have proof!?”. One of the two stormtroopers guarding the women clapped their hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down into her chair.

“Proof?” Palpatine echoed her word throughout the room as he moved quickly to lean over Abby. “You know better than to disagree with the emperor Mrs Griffin.” He spat down into the older woman’s face. Clarke’s nose wrinkled in disgust as his rank breath covered their faces. Palpatine straightened and turned on his heels back to face Jake Griffin, moving his finger in a come hither motion to the woman in uniform. As she stepped closer, she held out a folder and a blaster to her emperor.

“These files were found in your husband's engineering office.” Palpatine said loudly as he threw the file onto the floor, the pages flying before Clarke and her mother. “The documents within show war machines, talk of a rebellion and evidence that your husband does not agree with ideals.” Palpatine’s black shoes clicked loudly against the floor as he waved the small pistol blaster in the air. “In addition, this blaster was located on his person at the time of capture. This man is a traitor to our people, to the Galactic Empire and to both of you. Your house has been searched for additional evidence but none has been found. You will not suffer the same fate but know that we will be watching you.” He stalked back to stand before the chair, lifting the blaster.

“No!” Clarke shouted, standing quickly and pushing the nearest stormtrooper out of her way. “No, this isn't fair! It's not right!” She shouted, Abby quickly trying to grab her back in fear of what might happen next.

“No?!” Palpatine echoed the younger woman this time. He turned quickly, the ends of his vest flapping behind him as he pointed the blaster at Clarke’s head. Clarke froze she was certain she’d seen lightning dripping from Palpatine’s other hand. She looked to her father whose eyes had grown large. He was thrashing in his seat, body writhing, begging her with his eyes to back down. Clarke could hear the sound of the energy within the blaster, humming louder. She took a ragged breath as tears started dripping down her cheeks slowly. She felt her mother’s arms slip around her, pulling her back to her seat. Both women trembled as the yellow eyes glared at them across the floor.

“There is nothing that can be done.” Abby whispered to Clarke softly, trying to keep her daughter from questioning the man.

“I have been generous,” his lips curved into a nasty rotted tooth smile, “I have provided you with evidence when it is not necessary for the empire to do so.” He took steps around Jake and ran his free hand in the restrained man’s hair. “I have been gracious,” His yellow eyes bore into Clarke’s making her shudder. “I am letting you both live. Treason will not be tolerated.” His finger warmed against the trigger of the blaster, pointing it at Jake Griffin’s heart. “This man will no longer poison your minds. I’m doing us all a favor. The Galactic Empire is for the people. I protect us. I keep us thriving. We cannot let someone try to rebel against this sanctuary.” The barrel of the blaster pressed against the center of Jake’s chest, Clarke was certain she could hear her father’s heart beating rapidly.

Palpatine smirked cruelly as his eyes pierced Jake’s, cackling softly as the blue shot of energy burned through his body. It was hard to think over the sound of Jake in the chair, rattling his restraints as the smell of burning flesh permeated the room. "Let his suffering be a lesson," Palpatine muttered as Jake's leg had been seared by the blast. The man moved the point of the blaster as another laser was fired into Jake's shoulder. The galaxy wept for the anguish that was washing through Clarke.

"Do not fight against the Galactic Empire. We fight for peace. For righteousness." Palpatine spoke loudly, snarling his next words. "You will lose every time." A final blue blast was pressed against Jake's heart.

The execution had been carried out. As Clarke and her mother both tried to hold in the anger and tears, he turned to them. “This blaster is yours, a memory we will call it. My power and that of the empire is great and if you’re not with the Empire, you’re against it. Remember this!” He threw Jake’s blaster at Clarke.

The moment was disrupted by a commotion on the upper level of seats. A stormtrooper had been kicked down the stairs, they were thumping loudly in their armor down the step. Clarke let out a ragged scream, her eyes closing tightly and then opening. As if on cue with the sound of her voice, the blaster had froze in midair and then went flying into her raised left hand. The guards near Clarke and Abby had pulled their blaster rifles over their shoulders, pointing them towards the top of the stairs. 

Palpatine had already started running up the opposite set of stairs, ushered by his crimson robed bodyguards to safety. 

Two jacketed figures appeared at the top of where the commotion had originated, wielding blasters. Their faces were covered in masks and they posed an intimidating and rugged presence in comparison to the white shining armor of the stormtroopers. Clarke panicked at the sight of these people and squeezed her hand around the blaster, causing a laser to shoot out against the floor of the trial chamber. This was enough to ensue chaos as laser beams starting flying around the room between the Empire Stormtroopers and foreign disruptors.

Abby had grabbed Clarke’s free hand and was dragging her quickly along behind a row of chairs towards the opposite stairwell. Still in a daze, Clarke’s feet seemed heavy and hard to move. Her eyes remained affixed to her father's lifeless form, shock paralyzing her. Shots were being fired back and forth while her body remained rigid, she wasn't ready to say goodbye. The room was reflecting in blue and red lights, a trooper falling to the floor with a howl. Clarke could hear a female voice, “Heda, heda, he’s gone. We were too late!”

Clarke could smell the burning leather around her as lasers pierced through the chairs in the room. She heard and grunt and then the clatter of another trooper falling to the ground. Clarke’s feet had finally neared the top of the stairs but as she took her last step there was a loud feminine voice, different from the one she’d heard moments before.

“Em pleni!” The new voice commanded, the words reverberating through the room. Clarke spun on her feet, ripping her hand from her mother's grip and tripping over the last step of the stairs. She fell backwards onto her ass and accidentally fired another laser shot from the blaster in her hands. She looked across the air of the room to the opposite side, where a woman in a dark cloak stood. Her hood had been pushed back and was bunched around her shoulders, the dark hair was full of braids and fell around her face in lush waves. This woman held tightly to the green lightsabers in her hands and though that registered in Clarke’s mind she was more struck by the woman’s eyes. 

Due to the shot that had left Clarke's weapon, the woman's eyes were fixated upon Clarke's. Clarke knew what the color green was, though she’d rarely ever seen it on Coruscant. This lightsaber wielding woman had eyes that felt all knowing and looked like their very own reserved color of the forest. She had markings around her eyes. Clarke squinted but was unable to tell if she’d been born that way, if it was a tattoo or perhaps even paint. The markings circled her eyes and dripped down her cheeks which oozed a significant aura of power and leadership.

It took longer than it should have for Clarke to realize that there we no longer lasers flying across the room. She looked down to the center of the floor and saw the last stormtrooper appeared to be frozen in place, blaster rifle still being held up to his shoulder. Her eyes flicked back up and green eyes met Clarke’s blue ones for a second time. Clarke felt Abby around her, helping her up and tugging her towards the hallway. Clarke received a light nod from the other woman and as Clarke fled she could hear bits of the authoritative voice again.

“-nothing we can do for him now. We must - as much as I don’t want - waiting for us back at base - let’s go before more guards are sent this- “

 

\------------------------------

Clarke spent many months while continuing her medical training at The Ark Academy wondering what the true reasons were that her father was killed and who exactly the woman with perfect green eyes and lush brunette waves was that tried to save him.


	2. Winning The Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter.. since a few people seemed interested. I know there's not a lot of Lexa yet but I'm building up to it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

As months turned into years, the pain of her father’s death never escaped Clarke. She’d gone through a lover, made two profoundly amazing friends, completed her doctorate and spent most of her free time trying to escape the hands of the Galactic Empire. The rest of the time was filled with painting. She painted away her nightmares. Painted her hopes. She painted lush scenery she’d seen in projections and video content. She found herself drawn to a specific color of green but the reason she’d been enamored by it in the first place had been forgotten.

Clarke knew she couldn’t overtake Palpatine but she would no longer tolerate living under his rule. Her plan, leave and survive without the Empire.

With the obvious evidence building up against the Emperor and Clarke’s encouragement, her friends had been persuaded to join her plan. As time lagged forward the trio had taken up a few criminal pastimes to gain ground. There was a lot of gambling, both on racing and games of sabacc. Raven had even acquired a hidden garage where she took on extra mechanical work, usually coming from collectors or those from the black market.

\-------------------------------------

Clarke, Octavia and Raven were a team. Clarke set up the deals and bets, Octavia won the races and Raven kept the ship in peak condition. Although the fast ship had been _borrowed_ from the Imperial Navy, it had previously been used as a tester. The Navy had barely noticed that it had gone missing and was quickly dismissed it from the inventory. Raven had taken out the locator beacon and disabled all trackable information. Since then, the girls had painted it and gave it its own disguise. Raven even suped it up with her genius mechanic skills; some extra jets and updated the tight turning equipment. 

While out at the races or gambling, they all contained disguises. The tan shawl fluttered lightly behind Clarke as she walked through the street back to her crew. The fabric kept her blonde hair covered as it wrapped over her head and around her nose, mouth and neck. She tucked her nose in against it and pulled her jacket on tighter as the wind tugged against her clothes. Her bright blue eyes scanning those around her as she headed out of what was called the underground by many. The weight of her blaster was comforting on her hip as she quickened her pace slightly. She was growing accustomed to these areas of the underground but it wasn’t her favorite by far.

She kept her hair covered but started to jog when she saw her friends standing at the racing ship. They were stationed quite a distance from the entrance to the underground and by the time she’d gotten close to her friends, she was breathing heavily. She tugged the fabric of her shawl down to her chin, smiling at Octavia.

“I got you in! You’re racing for an ugly. I can’t believe this! We will be able to finally travel and leave The Empire.” Clarke nearly sang to her pilot friend excitedly. Octavia pumped her fist in the air just as Raven was closing a panel on the racing ship. “You better win this Octavia!” Clarke spewed in excitement.

“She’s ready to go!” Raven called out as she made her way over to Clarke and Octavia.

Octavia smirked and brushed dust off her racing jacket. “I’m the best pilot this galaxy has ever seen.” She tugged on her goggles, pouting slightly and then pulled the cloth mask over her face. “I hate wearing this mask while racing, it’s so warm!” She whined at Clarke, finally pulling a cap over her dark hair to keep it from flailing in the wind. 

“There’s no such thing as too careful, Octavia. We can’t be discovered. After this race, we should be able to disappear and though we will have to keep out of the Empire’s gaze, we can stop living under their influences, debauchery and dictatorship. We’ve got this! Raven and I believe in you.” Clarke oozes with motivational words and pushes Octavia gently towards the racing ship.

“Besides that,” Raven added her comments to the conversation, “I didn’t graduate as top of the Imperial Navy Mechanics for nothing. This ship is going to kick ass!” She smiled heavily at her two friends while her fingers dug in her bag for blue paint and the blue wig she wears to keep hidden while at the races. Raven smeared the color across her nose and starts rubbing it in all over her skin. All the while continuing what Octavia had originally started, “I can’t wait to stop wearing this crap every time we come out here.”

“I miss my flight gear!” Octavia complained while strapping herself into the ship. She started toggling a few switches inside the cockpit as Clarke laughed. The power starting to flick through the machine and light up the display in different colors. Octavia flexed her hands and settled them onto the gears, a warrior like calmness settling into her body.

“Soon enough! Just win!” Clarke calls up to her childhood best friend while she looks over Raven’s disguise. She checks to make sure that Raven’s face is fully covered and tugs the wig softly to make sure it’s in place. In the end, Clarke pulls out a pair of gloves for Raven to cover her hands. Now, as far as anyone can tell, Raven is blue skinned and has shoulder length purple hair. “Perfect.” Clarke comments as she pulls her shawl back up to cover her mouth and nose, turning on her heels to head towards the underground city.

The two girls peeked looks over their shoulders as they heard Octavia’s pod start to rumble and hover, smiling slightly as she took off and headed towards the competitor area. Clarke continued walking quickly towards the stands, wanting to keep an eye on her best friend. The blonde quickly grabbed ahold of Raven’s sleeve before the mechanic wandered off into the vending stands to look at parts for her machines. Raven’s loud huff in response indicated that Clarke was indeed keeping her from something.

“How am I supposed to finish our droid if you won’t let me go look over the parts selection?” She murmured under her breath while tugging her sleeve out of the blondes grip in an overly dramatic fashion.

“Listen, Murphy fucked us over for this race. He told me that the race was three times the number of Druggats than was originally advertized an-”

“HE WHAT! That slimeball!” Raven exclaimed, stopping in her tracks to look at her friend. Clarke’s blue eyes darted back and forth around the busy area to make sure they weren’t drawing attention to themselves.

“Murphy plays this game with everyone. I’ve dealt with this before. Now listen, that’s nearly all our savings but Oct-”

“Octavia is the best pilot this damn universe has seen but you put all our money on the line for this Outer Rim race?” Raven’s almond eyes raked up Clarke’s body, sizing her up as though they considered shooting laser beams to destroy the woman in front of her. “You should have talked to us! At least explained it to Octavia!”

Clarke rung her hands gently, pausing a response due to the booming voice of the announcers. _‘Come one and all! Enjoy the races for a junker ship! She sure is an Ugly but seems well pieced together! Pods start gathering at the starting line. While you’re getting settled, make an order to the concessions! We'll be back!’_

“You’re right. I should have talked to both of you about this but we can win a ship! We can finally leave the grips of the Empire behind. Octavia’s got this..” Clarke was quickly moving up the steps to the spectator stands. She avoided making glances directly at anyone as they weaved their way into some seats.

Clarke took in the magnificent sight of the racing arena. The path itself was lush green grounds but once outside of the racing spectator stands it was filled with ancient overgrown trees and small flight paths. Octavia has raced here before, it had been a short while ago and not for nearly as much money. Clarke remembers watching the sickening turns and flips on the large prompter at the other side of the arena. Clarke and Raven would be unable to see Octavia for parts of the race and that caused her slight panic, it always did.

Looking down through the crowd of interspecies all gathered for this race, she finally could see their ship lined up on the start pad. Raven jumped and pointed “There she is!” at the same time. Clarke looked at the other girl, nodding excitedly. There were ten total fliers this race, some of their ships looking much better than theirs.

 _'Now here we are! We have our racers lining up. Can you believe this! We’ve been informed that the ugly you’re racing for is actually a Master Jedi’s creation. Now this has been held in a collection for years! Just imagine! Oh oh here we go they’re starting up the engines and we can see Jobiah and his -'_ The announcers started speaking over the roar of the current running through the pods and the crowd starting to hollar at the racers.

Clarke turned to Raven and raised her eyebrows. The blue girl just smirked and banged her fist against Clarke’s shoulder, whooping loudly into the air. “No wonder Murphy took so much money from you!”

Clarke chuckled lightly and turned back to the racers, watching Octavia check all her systems and flair the jets a little. The announcers were counting down and Clarke’s eyes followed the colored lights beyond the racers as they started to move. The orbs light up in direction of the startline. The pilots had been lined up in pairs, they were bouncing with energy as the countdown began.

_5- 4- 3- 2- GO!_

The last orb shined brightly in a green color and the ships were taking off down the strip towards the opening in the tree branches. Raven and Clarke had watched Octavia fly on numerous occasions but she never ceased to amaze them with her obvious skill and talent. 

Octavia was a squad leader in the Imperial Navy. She was one of their best assets with her impeccable flying and strategy skills. They had recruited her right out of general school. It didn’t take long for the Navy, and Octavia herself, to realize how good she was at flying. She and Raven had bunked in the Imperial Navy Academy together. Although their specialties were different, they’d become quick friends. 

Clarke knew that Octavia was beyond comfortable in the Imperial training ship but she still worried and would grow nervous during these events. Although Octavia has been set up in the sixth position she was already gaining ground past the fifth, fourth and third racers. By the time the racer in front was headed out into the forest she could see Octavia starting a move she’d come to use often. Dropping her ship down towards the ground in a quick dive, Octavia would then come swinging back up beside her opponent, flying perpendicular to the ground. That momentum would then flip her upside down overtop the racer and she’d brag to her friends about how she’d give them a thumbs up as she surpassed them. Usually this was enough to distract the other pilot. As Octavia punched her thrusters and righted her ship again she found herself in second place as she faded out of the view of the stands. 

Raven snickered into her glove and commented, “Somebody has a shit mechanic.” Mirth in her eyes as she looked down towards the launching pad. Clarke moved her gaze from where the last of the ships could be seen shooting through the trees out into the course and into the direction that Raven was looking. Down below was a green, wrinkly, one eyed woman. She was short and had jumped from her cockpit to the ground, throwing her singular goggle with a smash to the hardtop, yelling in a language Clarke didn’t understand to a male of the same species. Apparently something had gone wrong with their ship and although Clarke felt a little badly she was happy for the slight change of odds for Octavia. She watched the two half pint, one eyed creatures walk off the race track just as she heard a gasp rise from the crowd. Clarke’s blue piercing eyes flicked quickly to the large monitor just as the remains of fire and mechanical parts were flying across the screen. Clarke was reaching for Raven franticly but the other girl responded immediately.

“Not Octavia”

“Thank god.” Clarke said in response, calming slightly as the screen flicked to a different view. Octavia and the other pilot were quite a bit ahead of the pack. Unfortunately, they seemed well matched. The other pilot ducked and weaved through overgrown roots larger than their ship and Octavia quickly followed. She’d duck below and then try to skirt around but the other ship was doing an adept job at keeping her out of passing. Branches swirled through the airspace, causing obstacles.

“It’s a good thing you deactivate the blasters before the races, Octavia is getting frustrated.” Clarke commented to Raven quietly. Watching the screen as her friend moved the ship back and forth in the air, being blocked the whole time. She tried a few of her aerial techniques to get ahead but it was all to no avail. As a last attempt, Octavia swung back up and turned over, flying upside down above the other pilot. Clarke and Raven both sucked in a breath, holding it as they watched their friend dodge and weave upside down, trying to get ahead of the other pilot. Just as they were rounding the last curve back into spectator view Octavia hit a branch, sending it breaking into the air below her. Her ship wavered and started to drop but she kept a tight grip on the gears, flipping a few switches and gathering back her speed. 

Clarke stood quickly as she watched Octavia falter but gather herself. Raven cheered her on loudly. Just as they were pulling into the spectator area the pilot in first place started having a problem. One of the jets was smoking and pulling the ship down. As Clarke tried to look closer, it looked like parts of the branch Octavia had broken and fell into the propellers of the jets. Octavia went zooming by, taking first place and heading quickly to the finish line. The smoking ship limped in for second place while they waited for the the rest of the pods to catch up.

Jumping with excitement, Clarke and Raven ran down to greet Octavia but when they’d finally reached down to the finish line, she was nowhere to be seen. Raven took to taking a look at the ship, grunting at the damage the branch did. “I can fix this but it’s coming out of Octavia’s cut” she grumbled, pulling open some panels. Clarke bounced on her feet while looking for her friend. Her eyes scanned the area, crew members were with their pilots, checking the ships and throwing disgruntled looks in the winners direction. 

Clarke finally spotted Octavia near the second place ship and two other humanoids. One was the pilot. His helmet was gripped tightly in his hand while he talked to Octavia. He was a large set guy but seemed a little shy. He continually was sneaking glances to the person in the dark robes and hood while shifting on his feet. The person he kept checking with was thinner and shorter.

Clarke watched what appeared to be the end of their conversation with curiosity and then Octavia was quickly jogging back to her. Clarke watch the racer put his helmet down inside a panel of his ship but all the while following Octavia’s movements. Clarke thought he was smiling but her gaze shifted when she saw the hooded figure move. The black fabric fell back a little and Clarke could see more of the person's face. It was a woman, beautiful with full lips and a stern jawline. Clarke met the woman’s eyes and gasped. The lush green eyes that met Clarke’s blue ones sent her spinning and before she had a chance to recover the woman had given her a quick nod, turning her back to them.

Clarke stared at the back of the woman's hood. It all seemed too familiar to her. She tried to place it all but Octavia’s face came bouncing into view. Octavia was still wearing her mask but her goggles had been pulled up onto her forehead. “That guy is an amazing flier!” She called at Clarke as she came to stand before her. “He’s super cute too.”

Clarke guaffed at her friend, “He almost caused you to lose. You’re lucky that the branch broke into pieces as you were flying.”

Raven came trotting to them from the other side of the ship. “Clarke, you don’t really think that was luck do you?” Raven smirked and winked at Octavia. 

Clarke looked between her two friends before her mouth opened and closed. “You did that on purpose?” She asked Octavia.

“Of course I did, I’m a sore loser. I have to win.” Octavia laughed softly. “Although, I tried to ask him where he learned to fly and he wouldn’t give me a straight answer. He even congratulated me and offered a rematch someday. He was so sweet but the woman that stood with him really gave me the creeps.” Clarke nodded her head in agreement while looking over Octavia’s shoulder to see the woman’s head just turning away. Clarke wondered if the woman had been looking at her but quickly brushed the thought out of mind.

Raven snickered softly and teased them about having crushes on the enemy while they made their way to where Octavia would be crowned winner of the race. Since this was an underground race, most of the spectators had already dissipated and the speech was short. It took but moments before they were then ushered out back to where their new ship would be waiting. 

It was explained to them along the way that the craft was a couple hundred years old and only kept in a collection due to being built by a Master Jedi. Clarke nodded in understanding while the other two girls kept quiet. Once they came into view of the ugly their escort hastily left them by themselves. As they neared the pieced together ship, it was obvious why they’d ran away.

“This ugly is a piece of shit.” Raven spoke up first. She was headed up the ramp and into the hull starting to pull off panels and checking some of the systems. “I can’t even tell if half of this is functioning, we may not fly today.” The girl was pulling her gloves off and tossing them onto a nearby crate in a heap of frustration.

 

Octavia grunted while pulling down her mask and headed towards the direction of the cockpit, peeking into a few rooms along the way. She needed to learn how this pile of bolts was going to fly.

Clarke sighed lightly, pulling the shawl down off her head and running her fingers through her blonde tresses. Her boots thumped against the metal while she paced, trying to think of how they were going to get through this. 

“Raven, we’ve got to get this ship off the ground.” She said quietly.

“I understand that Clarke but I’m trying to work here. Stop pacing in my space. Go explore the ship or something. How would you like me to pace when you’re performing surgery?” Raven responded with a snap, pushing Clarke towards one of the doorways. Octavia had used the other door so this side of the ugly was unexplored. Clarke skipped a door or two and even a hallway. It was as if she was being guided to a certain part of the ship. As she arrived to the doorway that seemed to have been calling her name, MEDICAL was imprinted on metal at about eye level. 

Clarke smiled softly as she stepped into the white room, eyes moving over the counters, drawers, exam bed. She ran her fingertips against the wall before taking a breath and leaning her back against the cold metal. It felt so comfortable in this room. Perhaps because Clarke had been trained as a doctor but maybe it was more than that.

They’d been working for this for so long. The emperor was up to something and Clarke wasn’t exactly sure what, but she wasn’t going to continue to be controlled by him. Her friends had agreed with her. As they’d gotten older, curfew had been enforced within the city and the Imperial Navy had been on some missions Octavia wasn’t proud of. With her overbearing mother pushing her out the door, her father dead and feeling there's more to live for, it was time to leave.

Clarke started moving out of the medical bay, thinking about those forest green eyes while walking towards the head of the ship. Her feet moved mindlessly down the hallway with metal clacks as she attempted to place those eyes, certain she’d seen them before. Clarke tripped over the step into the command center and stumbled into the room. She caught herself on a chair and slid into it, looking up to see both Octavia and Raven sending her concerned glances.

While rubbing her temples, Clarke asked them, “So what’s the prognosis?” Still trying to get images of the woman at the race out of her mind.

“Raven thinks she will fly.” Octavia commented, looking at one of the screen with different blips and color graph readings. “The power is functioning, light speed, air locks all look good. I need to check maneuvers but the energy is at proper levels. I’m surprised this hunk of junk might actually work for us.”

“I had to move a few wires so I know for sure our internal communications are down, the blasters don’t work and well, I may have patched a few other things quickly that you don’t want to know about right now but I’m certain we can get off the ground.” Raven added to Octavia’s words.

“You’re certain?” Clarke asked, looking up at Raven.

“Of course I am. Why do you even question?” Raven smirked happily.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked over to Octavia, “Okay, we’ve got to get this ship and our racer back to Raven’s garage. Since she keeps the location secret and only works on project there, it’ll be perfect for working out the kinks of the ship and filling it with supplies. Once we’ve completed that, we should be able to successfully stay out of the hands of the Galactic Empire and start trying to figure out what they’re really up to.” 

Both of the other girls nodded in agreement. It was time to escape the life they were merely surviving in.


	3. Malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this comes out alright. Let me know any thoughts?

Raven comically mentioned how their ship looked like a hunk of junk that had fallen into the atmosphere. They’d dubbed her name The Dropship. It had taken a few more months of fixing the ship and filling it with supplies before they finally agreed it was time. The three girls successfully left their homes behind and were living on their ship almost constantly. On occasion they would take time to ride out any unwanted attention at Raven’s hidden garage.

Most of their newly found freedom was spent racing, gambling, smuggling and scavenging. Clarke kept good terms with collectors, dealers and game masters to keep money rolling in for support. In addition to their illegal acts, the girls wanted to provide help to those that were in need. Especially Clarke, who had spent much of her life learning how to care for people. They would take rounds on many of the poorer planets and set up free clinics and mechanics stations. Clarke would see patients, as many as she could and Raven would fix broken equipment, machines and ships. These visits were always kept hush hush in the communities. Although, the Empire had a knack for tracking them down and chasing them out of an area. Octavia was always on watch with the ship ready for a quick escape if necessary.

\----------------------------------------------------

The sun had been setting on the dark, rocky and crater covered planet as the Empire patrol ships showed up. The lights were bright and roaming over the small village the girls were at. Octavia had beeped quietly from inside the ship and was starting the engines, signifying the other two girls to head to the ramp immediately. 

Unfortunately, as Clarke ran, one of the people in line waiting for treatment chased her down and tackled her to the rough surface. As the blondes skin tore against the jagged ground, she cried out, “No, let me go! We will be back!” She pushed at the person who was holding her down. The woman gave cries about her children being sick. Within moments the empire ship lights were upon them, noticing the disturbance.

Raven was already halfway up the ramp but when she realized Clarke wasn’t beside her, she turned around. In a frantic run she returned to her friend, pulling the person off of her. She took Clarke’s hand and they ran back to their ship. Knowing the drill, Clarke immediately ran down the metal hallway to the ladder dropping down to the turret under the ship. Raven had already started closing the ramp and ran to her gunner on the upper side of the ship.

As they manned the guns, Octavia had already started lifting off from the surface of the planet. They were going to have to try to outrun the three patrols. Luckily the patrol ships were typically slow and had weak blaster systems. She turned on the security shield that Raven had installed as red lasers started being shot in their direction.

“Hold on! I’m jumping into lightspeed!” Octavia’s voice was ringing loudly in Clarke’s ears across the headsets. Clarke grunted in her seat within the blaster turret, which was stationed underneath the main floor of the ship. Her chest slammed hard into the belt that crossed her torso and snapped into the metal clips, holding her in place. After a moment the ship slowed again, releasing Clarke’s body momentarily. “Once more!” Octavia called and Clarke held her breath, waiting for the jolt as her eyes scanned the area behind the ship.

Suddenly, a small patrol ship popped up in front of Clarke’s view shooting red lasers in their direction. Clarke could hear the hits against the ship, “I don’t think the shield is up!” The blonde called into her headset as she returned fire.

“Shit shit shit!” Raven’s voice called through their communication system. Again there was a jolt and they were back in lightspeed. Clarke’s head rolled as the shooting lights made her dizzy. Octavia always double jumped, trying to lose the trail of chasing ships. As a short time passed, Clarke could feel herself bouncing against the restraints as The Dropship seemed to lurch. 

“Something is wrong.” Octavia’s voice called as they slowed and dropped out of lightspeed. Clarke watched as the same ship appeared into her view again but it didn’t follow them. Instead she watched it turn around and leave just as quickly as it arrived. Clarke’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Oh fuck!” Came a cry from Raven in the upstairs turret, who had caught sight of where they were. “Fuck!” She said again and then the sound of her quickly unclipping her belts could be heard. “How did we end up here?!”

The ship sputtered heavily and Clarke unbuckled herself. She used the steering column to turn the turret around, looking out into the view ahead of them. Large, brown jagged rocks floated around in space and she gasped softly. She quickly climbed up the ladder and ran to the cockpit where Raven already had met up with Octavia. 

“Asteroid belt..” Clarke whispered softly and then turned to Octavia, “What happened?” 

“We must have gotten hit by their laser blasts and the lightspeed malfunctioned. I tried tilting us and getting it back up but I haven’t had any luck. The steering is having issues. Raven?” Octavia asked and turned to look at the mechanic. The red alarm light was flashing across all their faces. 

“I’m on it!” Raven said and darted out of the cockpit down into the engine room. Clarke and Octavia could hear her cursing among clinks and clunking. “Steering first!” Raven yelled, as she started tearing through panels. 

Clarke looked at the monitors and the blinking red lights in the room. After spending time with her two friends on this ship, she’d grown to learn what a lot of the monitors read. Octavia was focused on navigating the field they’d found themselves in but Clarke couldn’t help but speak. “Even if Raven gets the lightspeed fixed, we’re going to have to navigate this all the way through.”

Octavia grit her teeth as she started a turn extremely early, trying to get the ship around the rock that was nearing them. “Yes. WE are.” She snapped back roughly to the blonde. The pilot was holding her breath and yanking on her joysticks, trying to encourage the jets to push them around. 

It was obvious to Clarke that she wasn’t needed in the cockpit and would most likely piss off Octavia if she bothered her any further. Instead she ran back to where Raven was working in the engine room, peeking a look inside.

“Anything I can do?” Clarke asked the brunette, hoping to be of assistance. Trying to stay calm, although their chance of survival was slipping through their fingertips if Raven couldn’t get the ship working again. Usually Clarke was excellent at compartmentalizing. 

“Yeah, come here and grab that tool.” Raven pointed in the direction of the her toolbox without turning her head. The toolbox itself had been opened and contents were spilled across the floor. The items rolled back and forth a little as Octavia worked at turning the ship again.

Clarke scrunched her face as she knelt down, picking up a what looked like a wrench. “This one?” She asked, holding it out to Raven.

“No, the one with the V on the end.” Raven responded quickly, her hands were buried inside a panel, her face practically inside as well.

Clarke tossed the wrench into the toolbox and reached for another one that had fallen on the floor. She wasn’t sure if it was correct but handed it towards Raven anyways.

“Are you kidding me Clarke? The jumper bypass tool, it’s right there!” The brunette reached for the tool and turned back to her work. “It’s not rocket science!”

“Actually, you’re right. It’s astronautical engineering. Which is HARDER.” Clarke scoffed gently at the other girl who grabbed a mag clamp and slapped it inside the panel.

Just as Raven was getting ready to yell that it had been fixed the shipped jumped and turned quickly. The steering module had been corrected at the same time that Octavia had been taking another turn to avoid an asteroid. The ship moved heavily and Clarke was almost certain she’d heard a crunch as they battered right into a hunk of flying rock. 

The force of the impact sent both Clarke and Raven into a heap on the floor. The lights of the ship flickered and then went dim. As the two girls worked to untangle themselves they could hear Octavia from the pilot's chair, power humming through the ship as the lights came back up.

“Well, we’ve fixed two problems and acquired another.” Octavia said as she checked the monitors, looking out into space to avoid asteroids as often as she could. She was calm, although the situation was quite alarming. Raven and Clarke pushed through one of the doors and stepped up to the monitor that was lighting up. 

“We’re losing oxygen!” Clarke yelped. “We have oxygen. We have masks but I keep a tank of oxygen for the patients I see.” She ran off, darting out of the room to collect her tank and mask.

Raven looked at Octavia, “How bad is it?” she asked.

“We’ll be out of oxygen within the ship in 10 minutes.” Octavia’s voice was low, looking over the floating rocks surrounding them. “We need to get out of here. TonDC is close but without light speed being an option, I’m not sure I can get us out of here.”

Raven nodded slowly, “I’m going to head to the scrubbers, we must have jostled something. Maybe I can get it running again.”

Clarke stepped back into the room with a small oxygen tank and a mask. “No, you can’t leave. If we stay here, we can share this tank. We can make it.”

“Clarke, be realistic. How much oxygen is really in that tank?” Raven asked her.

“It should be full. Four hours of air.” She responded, looking at the gauge to check. Her face fell when she looked at it. “Um, actually, there’s only about 20 minutes of air in here. Which would be spent quickly between the three of us.”

“Raven, go check and see what’s malfunctioning. I’m going to see if we can get a straight shot out of here. Whatever broke the oxygen, fixed the lightspeed. It’s not an option I wanted to try but it’s the only thing we can do.” Octavia started navigating the ship around asteroids a little faster. She was trying to find a strip that lined up out of the field of disasters waiting to happen.

As Raven ran out of the cockpit Clarke moved towards Octavia, placing the tank in the straps behind the pilot's chair. The blonde moved the mask to rest on the other girl's shoulder. “We may run out of air, but the one who will need it is you. I know you can get us out of here.”

Octavia nodded in response. She was used to sitting in the hot seat.

The air thinned quickly. Quicker than Clarke thought it would. As she grew dizzy, she moved into one of the chairs, strapping herself in and layed her head back against the headrest. She flipped a switch and spoke out, “Raven, how’s it going?” Clarke tried to open her eyes when there was no response. “Raven?” She asked again, her head rolling to look at Octavia who appeared to be slumping softly. 

Octavia was grasping at the mask that was next to her, pushing it up to her face and breathing in. She turned her head to look at Clarke, who halfway lifted her hand with a light thumbs up. Clarke believed in her and that was enough for Octavia.

Seconds felt like minutes, as Octavia searched for a perfect line to get out. She trembled at the thought of her friends lives being sucked away with no oxygen. Her first order of business if they made it out of this would be oxygen and masks for all three of them, for emergencies.

**Author's Note:**

> Em Pleni ~ Enough


End file.
